


One Way to Skin a Cat

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A reflection on Aiden's thoughts in the aftermath of his near death, and a realization of what Lambert must be thinking.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	One Way to Skin a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The announcement of the [Lambert Big Bang](https://lambertbigbang.tumblr.com/post/643666029168443392/announcing-lambert-big-bang) inspired me to dust off some old WiPs. So, here's a lil angsty thing. 
> 
> From the game:  
> Lambert: Some time ago, Aiden took on a contract to lift a curse. Off a duke’s daughter. It was a political mess from the start. Then there was hatred for the School of the Cat to deal with.  
> Geralt: They worked hard to deserve that hate. Basically turned hired assassins.  
> Lambert: Aiden wasn’t like that! Anyway, some of the duke’s courtiers had designs. Weren’t at all keen on the curse being lifted from the duke’s first born. So a band of trained assassins ambushed Aiden, murdered him.

The assassins set a trap lined with explosives. Aiden isn’t sure how he lived, but he woke up in a cave with burn scars from his throat to his naval. Without a healer, he likely wouldn’t have survived, but he dragged himself into the closest town, feverish and delirious. The herbalist there took him in, and gradually, Aiden started to heal. He expected the assassins to find him any day during his recovery, but they never did.

Eventually, however, news of Lambert did. A Wolf Witcher, going around slaughtering nobles and respectable people. The same respectable people who had set Aiden up. His heart swelled and a knot grew in his throat. Lambert was avenging him. Avenging his death. Lambert thought he was dead.

* * *

Lambert went looking for Aiden’s body. But the whole valley was charred and burned and he couldn’t tell the corpses apart, so he burned all of them, because Aiden deserved a proper send off, deserved not to have his body desecrated by necrophages. 

He almost wished he hadn’t found any bodies at all. Maybe then he could pretend that Aiden was still alive. The world had always been shit, but with Aiden, it had been a smidge less bleak. Now even that was ruined, and Lambert’s future looked endless and grey.


End file.
